Lesson In Love
by Hoshiko Shinomori
Summary: Love always seemed to come easily to everyone except her. Now it's Lute's turn to shine. What mysteries will she discover? [FE:SS] Oneshot. LutexArtur. Please R&R. Happy Valentine's Day!


A/N: Man I feel so bad for not updating my RK fic, but this idea came to me a while ago and what better time to write it than for Valentine's Day? (Although it is a day late. Sorry about that.) This one's for all the couples out there, and for all the singles looking for a tiny bit of love. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the Fire Emblem games, enough said.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Lesson in Love**

**By: Hoshiko Shinomori**

-o-o-o-o-o-

What is love? It's nothing but shifting, swirling emotions. Pretty colors and moving pictures. Words only whispered on a moonless night. However, the heart is ever changing.

Can we really rely on this foreign feeling? I think not. Love is something I could do without. It isn't a necessity to life; I'll survive. Who needs love? Certainly not me, but lately I'm not so sure…

It was one of those breezy sunny afternoons. The smell of the previous night's rain was still wet on the wind. Sitting on the fresh spring grass, underneath a giant maple tree, was a petite purple haired girl. Wearing a simple golden yellow outfit, her hair was cropped short with a few longer strands framing her delicate face. Various giant textbooks were scattered around her and her nose was buried deep in one of the many volumes; her current choice being Every Girl's Guide to Romance.

Though it would seem that she was deeply focused on the book, a closer look revealed that she was still on the first page. She couldn't concentrate at all due to a particular nagging thought.

_Love needs no textbooks. Just be yourself, and listen to your feelings._

The face of a red-headed monk came to mind; his boyish face showing sincerity and a wisdom that was beyond his years. As his mouth moved and he spoke these words, she was barely able to listen. These words had been the advice given the day she was first confronted with these feelings of hers.

"Artur, I know that's what you told me, but it's not as easy as you make it seem. What am I supposed to do?"

The mage gave a measly sigh as she pulled the book closer towards her. Its leather bound cover and the familiar scent of old parchment being a great comfort to her. Books were the only things in this world that she'd never have to second guess.

_In fact, I love you, and I'm hoping perhaps that you love me._

Artur…her friend since childhood, had confessed these feelings for her. Ever since she heard those three little words, her whole world had flipped upside down. Suddenly, she didn't know as much as she thought she did. Her brain stopped functioning, her mouth wouldn't work, and she actually started stuttering! What was happening to her?

"C'mon Lute, pull yourself together! This is no way for someone of your intellect to be acting…"

Surely it was up to her to learn as much as she could about this…foreign concept of…

"L-love," whispered out the girl in a somewhat strained voice, the word echoed in the wind before losing its course. Even that word alone felt strange on her tongue.

**_Flashback _**

_Are you tired, Artur?_ Lute came up to her long-time friend, concern made clear through her voice.

_Huh…? Oh, no. I'm… You're right. I am tired. How could you tell, Lute? I was trying my best not to show it._ The young monk merely shook his head. After all his efforts to appear strong, Lute was still able to see through him!

_Oh, come on! There's no one better than me at spotting things like this! I can tell, you're mentally exhausted. _Artur sighed pitifully. He couldn't hide anything from Lute.

_I'm fine. I feel quite refreshed, in fact._ This was an honest reply. He really did feel much better, and he wanted to put his friend's mind at ease as soon as possible.

_Refreshed? How so? Was it some new kind of magic?_ Lute was genuinely curious about this. Never had one of her books mentioned someone recovering from fatigue this quickly.

_Perhaps, from a certain point of view. Your every word has nurtured my soul…_

_**End Flashback**_

She should have seen it coming. The signs were there for anyone who was observant enough to notice them. Wasn't it her job as a prodigy to recognize things like this? Was she the only one who didn't notice Artur's feelings for her? Was she that blind?

Though upon further inspection, it's not too difficult to understand how this all came to be. They _have_ always been really close. They understood each other. Was that what love was about; understanding? Wasn't there something more to it than that?

"Guess that means I'll just have to do some more research on the matter." Giving an audible sigh, she turned back towards the pages of her book.

"Oh no! Watch out!" came a frantic feminine voice as the head of the young pink haired archer became visible over the hill's horizon.

Looking up, Lute first noticed the archer, Neimi, and then a small flying projectile that was coming her way. Without a second glance, she quickly called upon a lower level fire spell and incinerated the offending object on the spot. The arrow quickly turned to ashes and that was the last of it.

Placing a long, thin blade of grass in between the pages of her thick book, she carefully set it down on the soft grass before getting up to greet the small girl.

"I'm really sorry about that!" called the tiny archer as she continued running forward. "I'll try to be more careful from now on, I promise! I feel absolutely terrible; I could have hit you!"

It was at this point that delicate tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Yet, instead of outright bawling, as was normal for her, she actually seemed to be trying to repress them.

"If there is any way I can make it up to you, just tell me!" said the girl in a near panic as a few drops of moisture slipped out and made it's way down her pale cheeks.

"No, it's okay. My magic is superior to arrows, so there was no real danger. There's no need for you to feel sorry," stated the mage in an attempt to comfort the girl.

"Well, okay…if you say so," stated the distressed girl before giving a loud sniff. "Oh, and thanks for not being mad at me," she said before she turned to walk away, all the while wiping at her fallen tears.

"Neimi, wait! Perhaps there is something you could do for me…"

"Yes?" Turning back around, the pink-haired archer paused a while before she began to walk back. Waiting until the girl was right in front of her, Lute voiced her request.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me about love…"

"…Love?" squeaked the girl before instantly turning a bright shade of red.

Soaking in all the information that she could, Lute curiously took note of this. Is that how most girls reacted when in love? Should she be acting like that too? If she didn't act like that, was there something wrong with her? Does she not love Artur in the way he loves her? So many questions and so little answers. Perhaps this emotionally younger girl could enlighten her.

"Well…" says Neimi as she begins to gather her thoughts; all traces of her previous crying nowhere to be found.

"I think that love is what you get when two people care deeply for each other. It's a wonderful feeling and everyone should be able to experience it at least once in their life. When you're in love, you feel strong, like nothing can stop you." There was a slight pause before the archer continued on. This time her words came more confidently and she didn't take as long to choose her words.

"The person I love is always there protecting me. It's because of him that I wish to become stronger. I want to be someone that he can respect and admire. I don't want to become a burden that he has to take on. I don't want to see him get hurt because of something I did. I don't know what I'd do if that ever happened! For him, I'll stop my crying because I know it pains him. For him, I'd be willing to change. To me, that's what love means."

Giving a light giggle, Neimi turned away; her face flushed. "Haha, listen to me go on about love. This is so embarrassing! I'm so sorry, but I think you'd be better off asking someone older and more mature about this."

"That's okay, you were very helpful. I'll see you later," stated Lute as she began to walk off, her head swimming.

Love makes you want to change? She didn't feel like that. In her opinion, there was nothing wrong with her. Love makes you feel strong? She already felt strong. After all, her magic was superior to everything else. People in love want to protect each other? It's true that Artur was always looking out for her and her for him, but isn't that what any friend would do?

Lute just gave out a frustrated sigh. With every answer she got, more questions just sprang up! It was like a hidden geyser of confusion suddenly made itself known. Did she really love Artur? And what would she do if the answer was no?

So lost was the mage in her deep thoughts that she didn't notice a figure approaching in her direction until it was too late. Colliding with the taller person, Lute fell unceremoniously to the ground, landing heavily on her butt.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" came the unmistakable sneering tone of Prince Innes.

Getting up as gracefully as she could, Lute merely brushed herself off before replying with a 'Nice to see you too.'

Innes merely gave a 'hmph' before walking past Lute.

In a rare spontaneous moment, Lute quickly turned and blurted out, "Hey Innes!" After all, it couldn't hurt to ask, right?

"That's Prince Innes to you," stated the noble with a small frown.

"Prince Innes, what do you know about love?"

"Why are you asking me about such frivolous things? Very well, I shall give you an answer. Love is a crazy business. I have no idea why people fall in love or the benefits of it. All I know is that people do. Although I suppose that as a noble, I too will have to fall in love and produce my country an heir. I already have a compatible female in mind, but first I must prove my worthiness. Now if you will excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to." With that, the Prince walked off to another part of the camp.

"Where is he off to in such a rush?" wondered Lute aloud.

"Who knows? He's either off to talk with Princess Eirika or he's going to another sparring match with Prince Ephraim. He's quite a character, that Prince Innes. Prove your love? That's bull. You don't have to prove a thing. All you need to know is that you're in love and what you're going to do about it. For a noble, he sure doesn't have his hat on straight. Well at least he can stay calm during battle."

Lute looked towards the source of the voice and saw the long, red-haired myrmidon, Joshua lounging against the wall of the fort they were currently encamped within.

"If you don't mind Joshua, would you mind telling me your views on love?" asked Lute in as polite a voice as she could muster.

"For a cutie like you, of course I will. And I'll be sure to tell it right. You see, to me everything is a gamble, a game of sorts. Love is no different. It's actually quite funny. I bet this girl, a cleric with a nice smile, that she would fall for me. And what do you know? I ended up winning that bet. When in love, you can't take things too seriously or you'd go crazy. You win some, you lose some. It's like that with all things. You just have to take what you get. The most important thing about being in love, is that you do everything in your power to make sure that the other person is happy. That's a bet I'm still working on."

Love is like a gamble? If by falling in love, I'm taking a risk…is that a chance I'm willing to take? I'm just not sure. The most important thing about being in love is that you make each other happy; that's what Joshua said. Artur, are you happy? Even though I don't show it, you should know…that I'm glad that you're here. Is this what being in love means?

"Hey, Lute. How would you like a friendly wager before you go? Heads or tails?"

"Uh no, that's okay. I better get going anyways…" quickly replied the violet haired girl before leaving. She knew the tricky ways of Joshua. He rigged the games! She had heard about how he rigged the coin toss so that Artur had to train with him in the evenings. Artur was always so tired afterwards. She wasn't about to be made a fool of in the same way!

"Oh, Lute! Just the person I was looking for. Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika are in need of your intelligence on a specific matter. They sent me to come get you," came the noble voice belonging to none other than General Seth, the Silver Knight.

"Very well, I shall lend my superior brain to assist them."

"Thank you Lute, I knew we could count on you. Well, I must be going; there are a few more people I must gather together."

"Can I walk with you a bit, while you're doing so? Perhaps there is something you could help me with. You are older and wiser, with more experience than I on this matter."

"If there is any way I can help, merely ask, and I will try my best."

"General Seth, have you ever been in love?" Seth merely stumbled a bit before quickly composing himself. Coughing, he gave a cautious reply.

"I hardly think that is a topic fit to talk about. For as a knight, I have my duty to think about first. I don't have time for such things as romance." Giving a small sigh, Lute simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course you are right. I too have a duty I must do. War is hardly the proper time to be thinking about such things. I'm really sorry for bothering you. Well, I'll let you go do your other errands. I don't wish to be rude by keeping you here." Seth merely nodded his approval.

"You're a very wise girl, Lute. I will tell you one thing though. While love may seem unobtainable now, just the mere knowledge that you are loved can make any man gain the strength of ten. While it may not be an appropriate time now, that doesn't mean that you should shun love forever. Soon enough, the right time will come. I want you to remember that."

"Yes sir! Thanks for the advice." Soon the two parted ways.

"Lute? Is that you? Heh, nice to see you!" came the friendly voice of a certain green haired knight. It was Kyle, a knight in the service of Renais.

"Sir! Always a pleasure. How's the figurine collection going?"

"Ah, very well, thank you for asking. And how is your…'monk-watching' going?" He gave a slight cough.

"Not too bad, though I am a bit confused on something," replied the mage in her usual blunt manner.

"Oh? Anything I can help you with?" asked Kyle, his curiosity piqued. What could possibly have confused her? This was certainly a rare moment.

"Perhaps…sir, what do you know about love?" Kyle paused in his walking and looked Lute straight in the eyes.

"What suddenly brought this up?"

"No reason, just wondering. After all, as a profound genius, it is my duty to know everything there is to know. Recently it has come to my attention that I don't know a thing about love, and none of my textbooks seem to be of much help."

"Ha ha, of course not! Love is something that can't be learned through reading. You never fail to amuse me. Very well, Lute, listen closely." Lute listened attentively as Kyle began to speak.

"Now there are many different types of love. There's the kind you have for your family, or those you deem close in kinship. There's the kind of love that is shared between close friends. Then there is the love that is reserved for lovers alone. Now which one would you like to hear about?"

"Sir, if it wouldn't be too difficult, do you suppose you could tell me the difference between the friendship kind and the lover kind?"

"Ah, well you see, I haven't had the opportunity to experience the kind reserved for lovers so I'm not sure how accurate I'll be, but I'll certainly try my best." A light blush formed on the knight's face as he said these words. Lute merely nodded in understanding.

"Very well, the kind of love friends have is like a close bond of sorts. In this kind of love, comfort knows no bounds. It's a soft and gentle kind of love. The love that only lovers share, however, is looser but more generous. It's more fierce and passionate. Given enough time, this sort of love can give comfort much like the one that friendship has, only it goes a step farther. Do you understand what I'm trying to get at?"

"I…think so…" replied the mage. "Well, not really, but thanks for trying. I suppose this is something that I'll have to learn on my own."

"Indeed it is. I hope you find your answers someday. In any case, I'm sorry to leave so suddenly, but I promised Forde that I'd spar with him before dinner."

"Go ahead. See you around sir!"

"Farewell!"

Love certainly is a confusing topic. Every single person I've asked has given me a different answer! What a mystery it is. I suppose that love is indefinable. Its meaning and purpose differ depending on the person. I wonder, what is love to me…?

Oh well, I'll just have to learn that along the way.

_Hey…is that Artur?_

"Why hello there Artur!" greeted Lute, a bit surprised at running into the object of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh hello there Lute," said Artur as he looked up, snapping out of his deep thoughts.

"Are you okay? You look a little ill. Are you getting enough rest?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit worried. After all, why would the Prince and Princess summon us all? I have a bad feeling about this."

"Worrying won't do you any good. We'll just have to see what it is," came her blunt reply.

"You're right, as always. I'm so glad you're here with me, Lute. We can get through this together. I always feel so much better with you by my side." Pausing for a moment, his next words came out more hesitantly. "Lute, after this war is over, there's something I want to ask you…"

"Hmm…? Sure, I love questions. It improves one's intellect."

Artur gave a smile. One of the things he loved about Lute was that she always spoke what was on her mind. If only he could be as confident.

"Well, I suppose we should be going. No use in keeping everyone waiting," stated Lute.

"Yeah you're right, again," stated Artur when suddenly he felt something warm against his hand. Looking down he noticed that Lute had grabbed it and was holding it.

"Well, shall we get going?" she said with a big smile. Smiles were a rare thing from Lute as she was always so serious. How fortunate he was to see her and be with her in this special moment.

"Yes, let's," replied Artur with just as big a smile, giving her hand a slight squeeze. And the two walked through the camp to their destination, hand in hand.

_I don't know whether this is friendship or love that I feel, and I don't know how long it will last, but one thing I promise is this: as long as both of us live, I'll be right here whenever you need me. Together we'll make it on this difficult journey. Together we'll learn the meaning of love, without the use of any books._

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Well, another holiday, another one-shot completed. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now if only I could have gotten it out on time. For a Valentine's fic, it's actually not as mushy as my other one-shots. Oh well. Happy (belated) Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
